This invention relates to an atmospheric heat exchange method and apparatus, and more particularly to such an exchanger that can be used for atmospheric heating or cooling which is fabricated of highly pliable, plastic film to create a venturi liquid passageway of uniform thickness substantially throughout the dimensions of the exchanger.
Although the solar heat exchanger art is well developed, it is only recently, because of the energy shortage, that a renewed interest has been expressed in this field. For the most part, such exchangers are constructed of rigid panels utilizing metal pipes, corrugated sheet metal, etc. which causes the panels to be heavy in weight, and not readily adaptable to existing buildings or other structures. Of most concern is that such prior art exchangers are very expensive in construction and for installation. Because solar exchange systems require a large surface area for most all applications, even for the most elementary residential hot water use, the prior art designs are for the most part impractical because of the long period required for amortizing their high initial cost and installation charges.
A few non-rigid solar heat exchangers have been proposed, but they too have been constructed of relatively heavy, fabric-reinforced rubber sheets that are not only very costly in construction, but, because of their limited flexibility present an inherent problem with water distribution and with trapped air. In another instance a heat exchanger was constructed of a plurality of flexible plastic tubes, much like a garden hose, but such a system has limited efficiency and capacity.